


The Raven Queen

by aelinashrygalathynius



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Blood Magic, Daddy Issues, Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fire Magic, Fire Powers, Genderfluid Character, Ice Powers, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Magic Powers, Magic-Users, Magical Realism, Mommy Issues, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Other, POV Lesbian Character, Pansexual Character, Roommates, Useless Lesbians, Witches
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelinashrygalathynius/pseuds/aelinashrygalathynius
Summary: Lexa Ashbury tinha uma vida incomum: mudava de endereço, transitando ao redor do globo com seu pai arqueólogo, e, como se não bastasse, era também uma bruxa, e da realeza, não menos. Um dia, o Dr. Ashbury decide que estava na hora de sua única filha passar um tempo com os de seu próprio povo e, claro, ser uma adolescente de dezessete anos. Lexa então vai parar na muito pouco simpático Academia Ascott em Kent. Em Ascott, Lexa conhece desde o charmosos gêmeos Wentworth, Garrett e Theresa, a intensa Elizabeth Paverell e, claro, sua companheira de quarto, a charmosa, absurdamente irritante e perigosamente atraente Charlotte Cavendish.Enquanto se encaixa na vida com um endereço fixo, adolescentes e a loira atraente dormindo do outro lado do quarto, Lexa se depara com o maior mistério do Reino Mágico: o desaparecimento da Princesa Herdeira, Morgana Pendragon.Mal sabia Lexa que a princesa dormia no outro lado do quarto
Relationships: Elizabeth Peverell/Tessa Wentworth, Garrett Wentworth/Christopher Cavendish, Lexa Ashbury/Charlotte Cavendish, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Raven Queen

**✶✶✶✶**

Eu, Lexa Ashbury, olhava com seriedade e ceticismo para o humanóide irresponsável que me deu a vida. Não éramos muito parecidos, pois ele é branco e tal, mas tenho sua estatura alta e magra, os olhos azuis escuros, a lábia e o sotaque britânico, mas minha boa aparência mesmo vinha toda da minha mãe que, para começar, não é o fruto de centenas de ano de incesto e eugenia como meu pai e, portanto, sou uma pessoa muito bonita, muito bem, obrigada. Minha pele é alguns tons mais escuros que o de Joshua, ainda branca, mas definitivamente não pálida; meu cabelo é negro, grande, brilhante e grosso, e meus traços são persas, com meu nariz reto, e meus lábios carnudos. Josua Ashbury, entretanto, é um homem absurdamente alto, lá com seus mais de 1,80 de altura, ombros largos e muito músculo, o cabelo é loiro e grande, e, como já dito, ele é pálido, apesar de bastante queimado pelo sol á essa altura da vida. Josh é o fruto eugênico de uma mulher norueguesa-israelita e um homem britânico, dai sua semelhança impressionante com o Thor do Chris Hemsworth. Eu amo meu pai, mesmo se ele usasse chapéu de Indiana Jones, fosse arrogante e prepotente e suas piadas sejam terríveis, ele ainda me criou, e era mil vezes mais legal que, tipo, 99% dos pais no mundo. Eu sou o fruto de uma noite de sexo - quente, aparentemente - com uma de suas colegas de trabalho na época em que estavam em Pompéia; Amaya desejava tanto ser a mãe de alguém quanto desejava ser assassinada, então ela me largou com Josh, ligava duas vezes por ano - no Natal e meu aniversário - e mandava bons presentes de vez em quando. Enquanto isso, Josh, bastante encantado com esse negócio de paternidade, me arrastou consigo por toda a Europa Mediterrânea, Egito e América do Sul, sempre de um sítio arqueológico para outro. Até que ele recentemente surtou e decidiu que eu deveria ir para o colégio como uma adolescente bruxa "normal". A prisão escolhida foi a Academia Ascott, uma instituição antiga que nem a porra no meio do nada de Kent, na Inglaterra, onde gerações e gerações de nobres ricos e incestuosos como meu pai e sua família tinham sua educação magica. Eu não queria, nem precisava disso.

Josh, entretanto, discordava.

— Quero que minha filha tenha uma adolescência normal.

Dizia Joshua conforme os campos de Kent eram ultrapassados até Ascott, os dedos batucando o volante do Renegade verde-miliar, porque ele não poderia ser mais clichê nem se tentasse, é claro. E tudo se voltava, é claro, á Joshua.

— Incrível como tudo é _sempre_ sobre _você_. — disse amargamente. — Você tem sobrinhos para continuar com a linhagem nesse maldito lugar, sabe.

— Meus sobrinhos são filhos de James. — argumentou Joshua. — E, tal qual James, obviamente todos os dois são uns cuzões.

O irmão gêmeo de Joshua, James, é tão seu oposto que até menos fisicamente parecidos ficavam. Josh é o filho rebelde, que quebrou padrões indo para Arqueologia e não Negócios ou qualquer outra merda aristocrática em Oxford, e estava a uns bons trinta anos vadiando pelo mundo. James, por outro lado, seguiu á risca todas as regras, foi para a mesma faculdade que seu pai, e o pai dele, e o pai do pai do pai dele e coisa e tal, e orgulhosamente assumiu os negócios da família, bem como o título de Duque de Ashburyham. James, tal qual Josh, também se reproduziu, mas de uma forma bastante mais responsável; meus dois primos - Jonathan e Benjamin - frequentam também. Agora eu estaria bem no mesmo lugar hostil que eles, compartilhando das mesmas dores que advinham de sermos parentes e e estarmos respirando o mesmo ar.

— Você deveria ter tido um filho, então, para continuar com sua tradição masculina estúpida.

— Você foi o que veio e eu não iria procurar por outra para ter um filho. — retrucou imediatamente. — Essa fábrica se fechou no dia que Amaya vomitou nos meus pés. Nunca mais passarei por tal tormento novamente, e nem você deveria.

— Nisso, pelo menos, podemos concordar.

— Ah, olha só. — disse ele com satisfação. — Chegamos.

Olhei para a frente. Por trás de muros baixos e cobertos de hera, além de portões de ferro negro abertos, se estendiam grandes extensões de terras e um enorme edifício jacobita na cor de tijolo, muito maior até que a propriedade Ashbury em Oxfordshire. Carros de luxo enfileiravam-se na frente do prédio, e crianças de onze á dezoito se despediam-se dos pais até o Natal - ou uma morte na família.

Bons metros a frente do carro, erguiam-se um muro baixo e um portão enorme de ferro negro, com um enorme corvo e um grande G bem no meio. Além dos portões havia grama muito verde, e cinco prédios de diferentes tamanhos, além de muitos carros de luxo e mais ainda pessoas, a maioria das quais eram adolescentes entre dezoito e onze anos, muitos vestidos em roupas caras de ricos, outros em uniformes azul-escuro d preto. Os portões se abriram automaticamente para a passagem do jipe, e Josh manobrou o carro para parar atrás de um elegante Phantom preto - imediatamente reconheci a placa como a de James, e mentalmente me preparou para mais uma briga dos gêmeos Ashbury.

Assim que Josh parou o jipe, saltei para fora, dando a volta para abrir o porta-malas e tirar minha mala; era a que carregava minhas roupas e outros assessórios, pois todo o resto já foi enviado com antecedência. Deveria estar me esperando no meu quarto. Coloquei a mala no chão e parei, mentalmente me preparando para enfrentar meus parentes.

Com uma última respirada profunda, agarrei a alça e me juntei aos homens.

James é uma exata cópia de Josh, sua versão em terno caro, sapatos lustrosos e cabelo curto, e também mais pálido pela falta de sol. Seus filhos são todos altos e loiros, com os mesmos olhos azuis e ombros largos, e os três usavam suéteres de Ascott, embora as aulas só começassem no dia seguinte. O suéter certamente se daria bem em meio ao cabide de figurino dos corvinais de Harry Potter, pois é uma aberração listrada azul-escuro e preto.

— Alexandria.

Disse James, com sua voz de britânico frio absurdamente broxante. Acenei:

— Tio. Meninos.

— Essas não são roupas apropriadas para uma lady, Alexandria.

Franzi o cenho, olhando para mim mesma. Jeans e suéter, normal, como qualquer outra pessoa no mundo se vestiria.

— Observador como sempre, Jimmy. — disse Josh, parando ao meu lado. — Pirralhos.

Os primos murmuraram "oi, tio Joshua" em variados tons de desgosto e desanimação. Tanto quanto eu fui condicionada a detestar James, os três foram igualmente condicionados a detestar Joshua. Prontamente os ignorei, virando para o Josh; ele abriu um sorriso largo.

— Não seja expulsa na primeira semana. — advertiu.

— Na segunda semana, então?

— Não seja expulsa. — concertou — E nem tire a virgindade de filhas alheias em armários de zeladores, salas vazias ou vestiários.

— Você tirou a virgindade de filhas alheias em armários de zeladores, salas vazias e vestiários, não foi?

— Sim, mas não é importante no momento. Estamos falando do presente e do futuro, não do passado. — segurei a risada e assenti. — Muito bem. Pompéia vai ser um saco sem você.

— Então me leve. — retruquei.

— Adolescência normal. — disse enfaticamente Josh. — Tente ser uma adolescente normal. Tire notas ruins, transe e fique bêbada, essas coisas. Graças aos deuses não existe a chance de gravidez, mas fique longe das DSTs.

— Vou afugentá-las com um taco de golfe.

— Use um taco de Pall Mall. É maior.

— Não está conseguindo ir, não é?

— Droga. — Josh suspirou exasperado. — É claro que eu consigo te deixar pela primeira vez em dezessete anos, Lexa. Sou um homem adulto. Tenho quase cinqüenta anos.

— Você fodidamente não está conseguindo me deixar, velho.

— Ficaria mais fácil se você entrar antes.

— Se te faz sentir melhor, tudo bem. — agarrei a mala e comecei a me afastar, finalmente abrindo um sorriso malicioso. — Espero que leve um tombo e tenha um traumatismo craniano.

— Espero que fique de detenção por todos os dias durante um mês!

Ri e virei, entrando em Ascott de uma vez por todas.

**~•*•~**

Meu quarto ficava no topo da porra de uma torre, como se eu fosse uma maldita princesa da Idade Media. O D20 é bastante espaçoso, mas eu não esperaria diferente de um lugar que abriga a nobreza magica. O chão é de tacos de uma madeira escura, tem duas camas de solteiro de tamanho bastante razoáveis, duas estantes, duas escrivaninhas, dois armários e duas penteadeiras, e somente uma porta, que leva para o banheiro, provavelmente. O lado direito já está claramente ocupado, ostentando uma coleção impressionante de livros; havia o que parecia ser todos os trabalhos de Shakespeare, Austen, Dickens, Wilde, Dumas e Voltaire, as irmãs Brönte e os clássicos chineses, Victor Hugo, Tolstói e Dostoiévski, Maquiavel e Alighieri, todos os classificados gregos e romanos, Virginia Woolf, Charles Orwell, uma coleção dos clássicos brasileiros em português, Fernando Pessoa e Camões, e até mesmo livros atuais de fantasia, tais como O Hobbit, o Senhor dos Anéis, as Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo, as Crônicas dos Caçadores de Sombras, todos do Rick Riordan, Rainha Vermelha e Trono de Vidro, Harry Potter, Três Rainhas Sombrias e muitos, muitos outros.

Mas, tão fascinante quanto era a estante de minha colega de quarto _bookstan,_ imediatamente a abandonei em favor de suas próprias coisas.

— _Girls who want boys, who like boys to be girls, who do boys like they're girls, who do girls like they're boys, always should be someone you really love.._.

Cantava com o vocalista de _Blur_ quando escutou um pigarrear. Me virei, e imediatamente me assustei.

A garota na minha frente é vários centímetros mais baixa, uma nanica de meu lado. Ela é magra e elegante, com belíssimos cabelos que pareciam com ouro branco, olhos verdes _lindos_ , traços simétricos e perfeitos, sobrancelhas grossas e lábios cheios - aquela era a única britânica, _realmente britânica_ , que eu conhecia que tinha lábios _e_ sobrancelha. E que era bonita. Mas não, ela não era bonita. Aquela estranha é linda, algo saído do Renascimento, a _magnums opus_ do maior pintor de todos os tempos. É a coisa mais linda que os meus olhos já viram, e eu já visitei tudo o que havia de lindo no mundo. Aquele era um tipo de beleza totalmente diferente da Acrópole de Atenas, ou das Pirâmides de Gizé, o Taj Mahal e a Muralha da China, Machu Picchu, a Aurora Boreal e as Cataratas Victória, Palau e Galápagos.

— Quem é você?

Perguntou ela. O sotaque é obviamente britânico, pesado á maneira da aristocracia, suas palavras perfeitamente pronunciadas, deliberadas, como se cada letra fosse articulada cinco minutos antes de passarem por seus lábios, como se nada falasse que não fosse deliberadamente. Percebei duas coisas, então: a) ela, quem quer que fosse, obviamente jogava xadrez, e b) ela era a porra de uma rainha.

**✶✶✶✶**


End file.
